Songs For Maximum Ride
by Wolf and MR Lover
Summary: As the title implies, a song list for Maximum Ride.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. There's gonna be a bonus at the bottom. Please review because I need to ask you guys something, me and some of my friends are making a movie mixing some characters together, like Maximum Ride. Anyway I can't decide whether or not to add Fax. Yes or no? And there's gonna be a lot of Max songs. And there's gonna be a lot of Superchick songs. Trust me she's good.  
**

* * *

Max, Dylan, and Fang situation - Haunted by Superchick

Max - Alive by Superchick

Max - Everyday Superhero by Smash Mouth

Max - Supergirl by Krystal Harris

Jeb - My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne

Fang - Hero by Chad Kroeger

Max - Me against the World by Superchick

Iggy - Hero by Chad Kroeger

Iggy - I Just Wanna See by Smash Mouth

Nudge - Nothing's Wrong with Me by Zetta Bytes

Nudge - Unwritten by Natasha Bettingfield

Gazzy - I'm Just a Kid by Simple Plan

Ari - Perfect by Simple Plan

Ari and Max - All You Wanted by Michelle Branch

Ari and Max - Born to Fly by Sara Evans

I think you know why - I'm like a bird by Nelly Furtado

For Max being a tomboy - LaLa by Ashlee Simpson

When erasers are attacking the school with Anne - Holiday by Greenday

* * *

**Bonus.**

This is for girls who are never listened to - Na Na by Superchick


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people. Shout out & thank you to MFINGA681114 for reviewing. The next chapter is gonna be posted this Sunday, it's gonna be Sunday because it's my friends B-day. And one more thing REVIEW PEOPLE! I'm starting to think you guys hate my writing...


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the School, Max, and Fang only songs. Hey guys since Halloween is coming soon I thought hey why not make something out of it for the story I'm writing for you guys. As I just said I'm writing a story for you guys and I want to give you guys some chapters before I publish it. Anyway what costume do you think I should use? And I'll give you guys another sneak peak because I'm excited. I'm typing up a story I wrote 2 years ago on paper, I just found it and I thought 'why not put this on ' I can't put it on because it's original. When I'm done typing it up I'll continue it if I get some reviews. But that's in the future and TELL ME WHAT COSTUME MAX SHOULD BE IN! I'm not what to put her in and the coolest and Maxi-est costume shall be the winner! Here's some randomness vampire speed + Hockey Ring = Wipe Out. And I wanted to thank DeathBreath2000 for suggesting a song. Me out.**

* * *

Max for when fang broke her heart and Dylan helped her- Wide Awake by Katy Perry

When Fang left- The One That Got Away by Katy Perry

Max saving the world- Get Up by sorry don't know

When the flock was in the School- and sorry it says in the song 'I must not chase the boys' listen to it and you'll understand.- I Must Not Chase The Boys by Squirrelflight

Max- Trouble by P!nk

About Dylan and trying to get Max- too much to ask by Avril Lavigne

When max thought fang replaced her with max 2/Maya- everything back but you by Avril Lavigne

nudge- I don't think about it by Emily Osmett

Fang- the darkness by my chemical romance

What the flock thinks of the School- Ignorance by Paramore

When Fang left Max- Monster by Paramore

When the flock left the School- Look Up by Paramore

What Fang thinks of Max- Just The Girl by The Click Five

School- Playing God by Paramore

Being locked up in the School- Fences by Paramore

* * *

**Sorry about just the School, Max, and Fang only songs. Hey guys since Halloween is coming soon I thought hey why not make something out of it for the story I'm writing for you guys. As I just said I'm writing a story for you guys and I want to give you guys some chapters before I publish it. Anyway what costume do you think I should use? And I'll give you guys another sneak peak because I'm excited. I'm typing up a story I wrote 2 years ago on paper, I just found it and I thought 'why not put this on ' I can't put it on because it's original. When I'm done typing it up I'll continue it if I get some reviews. But that's in the future and TELL ME WHAT COSTUME MAX SHOULD BE IN! I'm not what to put her in and the coolest and Maxi-est costume shall be the winner! Here's some randomness vampire speed + Hockey Ring = Wipe Out. And I wanted to thank DeathBreath2000 for suggesting a song. Me out.**


End file.
